Sleepy Rin
by RoseyR
Summary: Len has always loved Rin, and when Rin takes a little nap on Len, how will Len react. RinxLen


**Rin x Len**

It was another normal evening at the Vocaloid house, everyone was busy with their own personal lives, two well known blondes were just sitting on the couch watching t.v.

Rin then gave out a big yawn from being so busy earlier.

"Are you feeling sleepy Rin?" Len asked.

"Uh huh," Rin said so sleepily.

Len then got up and went upstairs, when Len came back, he was carrying a blanket with him.

"Here you go Rin," Len said as he handed the blanket towards Rin.

"Thanks Len-kun," Rin said so sweetly that it made Len blush a little bit.

Rin then yawned once more before falling asleep, while using the couch cushions as her pillow. Len then sat down and continued watching the television, but he couldn't help but get a quick look at Rin while she was sleeping.

Len thought Rin was so cute, that he couldn't help but blush even redder, Len then looked around making sure no one was near, he then carefully grabbed Rin and rested her head on his lap.

By now Len's face was as red as a tomato, he watch Rin carefully, and the one thing he notice was Rin's lips. Len blushed even harder when he thought about kissing Rin on the lips, he looked around once more, then lowered his head so he could get a quick kiss, but before he could do anything, a annoying teal haired diva came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?!" Miku exclaimed.

"Waah!"

Len yelped at the sudden appearance of Miku, that he quickly caught Rin when she was about to fall from Len moving so much.

"M-miku! be quiet, or you'll wake Rin up!" Len whispered in an angry tone.

"Oh! sorry," Miku whispered, "still, what were you going to do to Rinny?"

"I-I was just making sure she was...comfortable, yeah comfortable!" Len said a bit nervous.

"Oh ho, more like tsundere-kun was trying to steal a kiss from Rinny," Miku said with a mischievous smile.

"N-no I wasn't!" Len exclaimed.

"Shhhh you'll wake Rinny," Miku whispered.

Len got embarrassed, but continued whispering.

"Miku just go away," Len whispered angrily.

"I don't think so, I can't have Rinny get kissed by a tsundere like you," Miku whispered.

"I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!" Len loudly whispered.

"Quiet!" Miku whispered.

"I did whisper!"

"More like yelling quietly,"

Len then sighed.

"Whatever, just go," Len demanded.

"Okay okay, I'll go, but if you want to kiss Rinny, you gotta stop chickening out," Miku said while walking away.

"I was not chickening out!" Len loudly whispered after her.

It was now just Rin and Len left in the living room, Len was still upset with Miku.

"Later I am going to cut one of those teal twin hair of hers," Len thought to himself.

Rin was still sleeping soundly on Len's lap, Len continued to blush at Rin's cuteness, he then lowered himself once more, and was inches away from getting a kiss with Rin.

"...Come on Len, don't chicken out," Len thought to himself.

He then force himself forward, and right there, Len finally got a kiss from Rin. The kiss was so soft and sweet for Rin, that he wish he could stay like that forever, but he heard a noise, and realized Rin was starting to wake up.

"Crap!"

Len pulled away quickly and pretended nothing happened.

Rin sat up, while rubbing her eyes, she still looked sleepy, but she managed to see Len with a red face.

"L-len is that you?" Rin asked sleepily, "Was I sleeping on your lap this whole time?"

"Uh yeah, pretty much," Len said nervously, "but I didn't mind it, I mean unless you wanna sleep on my lap some more."

Len gave Rin a nervouse smile, Rin then smiled at Len.

"I would like that, you lap is very comfortable," Rin said as she rested her head on Len's lap once more.

"S-sleep tight Rin," Len stuttered.

"Nighty-night Len-kun," Rin said as she fell asleep once again.

Len then sighed of relief, he continued blushing, but he smiled to himself knowing that he did not chicken out this time.

"Nng, I love you Len," Rin said in her sleep.

Len looked at Rin with a shock face, he felt like he was going to get a nosebleed, by now his face was completely red.

somewhere near the doorway was a familiar teal haired girl with a pink hair girl next to her.

"Are you getting a good shot Luka?" Miku asked.

"Yep! this is going to be good blackmail against Len-kun," Luka said while blushing at the cuteness of the two blondes.

"Yeah, and who would have known the tsundere would actually do it!" Miku exclaimed quietly.

The two girls giggled and continued filming Len's reactions and actions until they had all they need to blackmail the tsundere Len.


End file.
